Man's Memory
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Bertemu lagi setelah pertemuan pertama mereka setahun lalu, kesan dan ingatann Takanome tentang Roronoa. Slightshoai. TakanomexZoro.


**Rating** : T

**Summary** : Bertemu lagi setelah pertemuan pertama mereka setahun lalu, kesan dan ingatann Takanome tentang Roronoa. Slightshoai. TakanomexZoro.

**Disclaimer** : One Piece © Eichirou Oda

.

.

**Man's Memory**

.

Gadis itu melayang dengan payungnya yang tertutup, memutari kursi bersandaran tinggi tempat Takanome duduk tenang dengan gelas wine di tangannya, dalam orbit tetap. Dia mengatakan rasa kesalnya, juga secara tidak langsung kepeduliannya pada orang yang dia sebut dalam keluhan-keluhan yang tidak berkesudahan. Orang itu, orang kedua yang mendarat di Kurogaina, menyusul dirinya yang sudah lebih dulu sampai beberapa waktu lalu. Sama seperti dia, orang ini sepertinya juga dikirim oleh orang yang sama. Dia... pendekar tiga pedang dengan rambut hijau yang tidak mungkin tidak dikenali: Roronoa Zoro.

"Dia memang tidak tahu terimakasih... memang dia pikir siapa yang yang sudah bersusah payah membawanya ke kastil dan mengobati luka-lukanya yang mengerikan itu."

"..."

"Apa dia tidak sadar kalau badannya yang sudah seperti mumi itu bisa hancur kalau dia terus-terusan keras kepala untuk bertarung? Berjalan saja sudah susah, apalagi mau bertarung dengan baboon itu hah! Dia itu mau mencari mati, apa?"

Takanome hanya memandang Perona dengan tanpa ekspresi. "Kalau kau khawatir, pergi dan tolong dia." katanya pendek sebelum menghirup wine merahnya.

Gadis itu langsung melayang mendekatinya, memandangnya dengan sepasang matanya yang besar. "Enak saja! Siapa yang khawatir?! Kalau dia mau bunuh diri sih silahkan saja, apa urusannya denganku?!"

Takanome menelengkan kepalanya sedikit: suara Perona terlalu keras. Gadis itu berteriak di dekat telinganya, sangat menganggu... Tapi Takanome tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia mengisi ulang gelasnya yang kosong hingga setengah penuh.

"Ugh! Dasar menyebalkan!"

Perona menyadari kalau Takanome tidak terlalu tertarik dan sepertinya tidak akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk melakukan apapun dengan alasan dan tujuan apapun, melayang menjauh entah ke mana. Meski kemungkinan besar gadis itu pergi untuk mencari Zoro, dan membujuk laki-laki itu kembali ke kastil begitu dia menemukannya.

.

Sementara itu Takanome masih bergeming. Dia memandang bayangan wajahnya yang terpantul di gelas winenya. Red wine yang sewarna darah segar adalah favoritnya, semakin meyakinkan orang-orang yang merasa kalau dirinya mirip dengan dracula. Wine itu mengingatkannya pada saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Roronoa Zoro. Pendekar pedang tidak bernama yang umurnya masih separuh usianya: muda, penuh semangat, ceroboh, nekat, bodoh... Dia punya banyak kata sifat untuk mendeksripsikan pemuda yang saat itu menantangnya, dan itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan deskripsi yang dia gunakan untuk penantang-penantang sebelumnya.

Dari semua orang yang telah menantangnya, banyak yang kemudian mengakhiri nyawa di ujung pedangnya, selebihnya hanya orang-orang pengecut yang kemudian memohon ampun dan kemudian kabur dari hadapannya, kemungkinan... orang-orang itu tidak akan pernah mampu memegang pedang lagi, sebagai seorang pendekar pedang. Pemuda di depannya itu akan memiliki nasib satu di antara kedua kemungkinan yang sudah biasa terjadi. Sayang sekali... padahal dia memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan.

Dan seperti sebelumnya juga, dia mengalahkan pemuda ini dengan mudah, menangkis setiap serangan dan jurus yang dia keluarkan, lalu menghujam dada pemuda itu dengan pisaunya. Tidak... dia tidak menusuknya dalam-dalam. Hanya satu tusukan kecil yang kemudian mengucurkan darah yang juga tidak terlalu deras. Tapi sepertinya semua orang terhenyak dengan gerakan itu.

Juga dirinya.

Karena pemuda itu tidak bergerak untuk mundur. Dia berdiri di tempatnya saat pisau kecilnya melewati kulit, menghujam daging, hanya berjarak beberapa puluh mili dari jantung pemuda itu.

"Mengapa kau diam saja? Mengapa tidak melangkah mundur?" dia bertanya.

Jawaban pemuda itu membuatnya tertarik: karena dia merasa kalau dia mundur, dia tidak akan pernah bisa berada di tempat yang sama lagi, dan dia akan mengingkari janji kepada teman lama.

Mengorbankan hidup demi sebuah janji yang sudah pasti mustahil untuk terwujud?

"Aku tidak tahu harus menyebutmu berani atau bodoh. Tapi sudah lama sekali sejak aku bertemu orang sepertimu. Katakan namamu, aku akan mengingatnya."

Dan sampai saat itu dia masih mengingatnya.

Seorang pendekar pedang, kru bajak laut Topi Jerami dari East Blue. Nama yang tidak menyeramkan... juga _jolly roger_ yang tidak menakutkan. Bajak laut yang aneh...

Dan sekali dalam hari-harinya yang sangat biasa dan membosankan, dia akan mengingat pertemuannya dengan pemuda itu. Sekali, dia bahkan teringat bagaimana darah menetes dari wajah yang tidak menunjukkan rasa takut. Darah yang mengalir dan menonjolkan bentuk tubuh yang cukup bisa dibanggakan, dan dia teringat bagaimana senyuman terbentuk dari bibir itu saat dia mengakui kekalahannya.

_Satu dalam seribu..._

Dia belum pernah menemui orang seperti itu sebelumnya. Dan kemungkinan untuk bertemu orang seperti itu lagi dalam tahun-tahun ke depannya, hampir tidak ada. Karena itu dia menunggu waktu-waktu mendatang saat dia bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi. Cepat atau lambat, Roronoa akan mencarinya, lalu menantangnya lagi. Dan saat itu datang, dia akan melihat seberapa jauh laki-laki itu telah bertambah kuat.

Kemudian beberapa waktu ini dia bertemu lagi dengan Roronoa, tidak dalam keadaan yang dia pikirkan saat mereka akan bertemu: badan yang penuh perban hasil kreasi gadis hantu yang telah menyusup kediamannya saat dia sedang pergi, entah bagaimana Roronoa terluka hingga begitu parah, dan keinginannya untuk bisa pergi secepatnya dari Kurogaina.

Sejujurnya dia kecewa. Roronoa terlihat tidak sesenang itu saat bertemu dengannya (lagipula kenapa dia harus merasa senang? Terakhir kali bertemu Takanome dia hampir terbunuh). Dan tantangan yang dia harapkan akan datang, tidak pernah tersampaikan. Itu karena dia ingin kembali pada kru kapalnya, kembali pada kaptennya. Jauh.

.

Suara debuman keras terdengar dari kejauhan, menyadarkan Takanome dari lamunannya. Dia melihat lagi bayangan wajahnya yang terpantul dalam gelas _wine_nya, lalu tersenyum kecil. Takanome melihat rasa khawatir terlintas di wajah yang balas melihatnya. Rasa herannya muncul. Padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah perduli pada siapapun. Pada orang yang sekarat di ujung pedangnya sekalipun.

_Satu dalam seribu..._

Tentu saja sebelum dia bertemu dengan Roronoa Zoro. Takanome mengembangkan senyuman tipis, lalu menghirup habis anggurnya. Dia meletakkan gelasnya yang kosong di meja dan beranjak dari kursinya.

Dia akan melihatnya... melihat keadaan Roronoa.

"Semoga saja dia masih hidup." gumamnya pelan saat berjalan menyeberangi ruangan, menuju pintu. "Tapi kalau dia mati semudah itu, dia tidak pantas untuk menjadi yang terkuat."

Meski begitu Takanome menyadari kalau langkahnya bertambah cepat, tidak seperti langkahnya yang biasa. Dia memang tidak ingin Roronoa mati, dan sebagian dari kepalanya merasa berusaha untuk tidak perduli.

"Apapun yang terjadi, Roronoa. Kau akan menjadi kenangan yang menyenangkan."

.

.

_Ini percobaan pertama, terlalu slight memang, dan memang aku sengaja. Aku nggak ingin bikin yang lebay dulu. Sesuatu yang lebay disimpan dulu... lagipula aku enggak yakin ada yang suka. Aku terinspirasi dari The Wandering Swordsman-senpai yang bisa-bisanya membuat Zoro jadi uke. Karena itu aku penasaran untuk bikin satu. Arigatou buat yang sudah baca. Flame apapun diterima, ditunggu review kalian _

__q_


End file.
